Rockin' Relics
Rockin' Relics is the first secret stage in Sea Breeze Cove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. There is a secret exit to Shoal Atoll found in this stage. Overview Walkthrough Enemies *Tuck *Pointy Tuck *Painguin Tuck *Snaggles *Blue Hootz *Mama Saw *Waldough *Sea Urchin Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: Just after the first Hootz, the letter K is located just below an electrified platform. * O: In the second set of urchin-like globes, the Kongs must stick to the platforms that the globes rest on and follow the "wave" produced by the shocks to the letter O. * N: Just after the second checkpoint, the Kongs must bounce on the tremor platform to reach the letter N while avoiding the Blue Hootz guarding it. * G: In the series of Barrel Cannons leading to the Slot Machine Barrel, the Kongs must time their launch on one of them to collect the letter G. Puzzle Pieces # Just before the first Painguin Tucks, the Kongs must pound a trapdoor to access a Bonus Area. As with all other Bonus Areas, the Kongs must collect all Bananas before time runs out to collect the Puzzle Piece. # The Kongs must collect all Bananas in the first expanding and contracting current to unveil the Puzzle Piece. # On the tremor platform just after the first checkpoint, the Kongs must collect all Bananas to unveil the Puzzle Piece. # Just before the second set of urchin-like globes, the Kongs must dive down to a hidden alcove where they have to collect all Banana Bunches to unveil the Puzzle Piece. # Just before the first vine, the Kongs must enter a skull Blast Barrel just below the pier and get launched into a Bonus Area. As with all other Bonus Areas, the Kongs must collect all Bananas before time runs out to collect the Puzzle Piece. # The Kongs must collect all Bananas in the second expanding and contracting current while avoiding the Sea Urchins to unveil the Puzzle Piece. # Just after the letter N, the Kongs must collect the Banana Bunch on the right of the two swaying platforms, then collect all of the Bananas that appear to unveil the Puzzle Piece. # Just before the series of Barrel Cannons, the Kongs must head to the right and dive underwater to find the Puzzle Piece. # When reaching the Slot Machine Barrel, the Kongs must intentionally miss it first to reach another set of Barrel Cannons and collect the Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: * Silver: * Bronze: Secret Exit In order to reach this portal, the player needs the aid of Cranky Kong. In the segment with urchin-like globes jumping in arc patterns, Cranky Kong must carefully bounce with his cane from one of the urchins to reach a high-up vine and a platform containing a portal. Following this secret exit unlocks Shoal Atoll. Gallery Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 4-A Rockin' Relics All Puzzle Pieces KONG Letters|Collectibles - Rockin' Relics File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 4-A Rockin' Relics Unlocking Bonus Stage 4-B|Secret Exit to 4-B Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Stages Category:Sea Breeze Cove Stages Category:Secret Stages Category:Beach Stages (theme) Category:Article stubs